Night's Darkest Hour
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: With the death of Orochimaru, Naruto and his gang are in danger... who will help them? Akatsuki, Chidori the two notorious gangs in the city? Will they survive from their past actions? AU OC & OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of the naruto characters sadly, wah! but i do own asai. but if i did own them, ALOT of things would change. Lol.

**Pairings:** ItaxOC, SasuxNaru, ShikaxTema, ShinoxKiba, GaaxNeji, ChoujixIno, SasoxDei, and probably a few others.

Oh ya and sorry about some of the characters they might be a little bit out of character. Also i'm not using the -san, -sensei, -chan, -kun cuz i'm sure to get confused using them at one point even though i know when and where to use them i think it a pain to write.

Any way i hope people like the updated version of Aisu which is now, ... Nights Darkest Hour. man is it a long title, but i like it anyways. -smiles-

So here's Chapter 1. enjoy!

The room was pitch black except for a stream of light coming from behind the curtains landing on a teenager in the bed. She had black hair with tints of blue in it, long eye lashes that brushed across her cheeks. A shadow leaned over the bed looking down at the girl with mischief in its eyes.

"Asai, get up we're going to be late for school!" screamed a blond haired boy as he pounced on the girl, now known as Asai.

Turning away from the noise, Asai growls and kicks the boy off. "Come on Asai! Come on, come on, come on!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto please be quiet," mumbled Asai as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'll be right down, okay Naruto? Just let me first get dressed."

"Okay, I'll tell the others," Naruto chirped as he skipped out of the room.

Shaking her head, Asai finally got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She looked at the rack of clothes and found her school uniform. Stripping out of her pajamas she pulled on black pants and slipped on a black tank top before putting on the standardized black boy's uniform jacket. Frankly, Asai hated all the girly stuff, so she stuck to being a tomboy.

Once she was done with putting on her clothes she headed over the mirror hanging on the wall and grabbed a brush. After a couple minutes brushing her hair, which reached the middle of her back, she put it in a low pony tail at the nape of her neck. Placing a little eye liner on her mismatched eyes and with one last glance in the mirror she went down stairs. At the front door stood Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Haku, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Temari was her older sister and Kankuro was her older brother, Gaara was her twin brother though when it came to appearances they were kind of opposites. He had blood red hair while she had blackish blue hair and Gaara had a 'love' tattoo printed on his forehead and Asai had one sapphire colored eye and one emerald colored eye while Gaara just had emerald green eyes. Other then those few things and that one was a girl and the other was a boy, they looked quite alike. Shikamaru, Chouji, Haku, and Naruto had been their friend's since childhood.

"Everyone ready to go," asked Temari as she fixed her skirt, now she was the girl that adored girly stuff.

"Yeah, everyone's here so let's go," Kankuro answered, tossing Asai her messenger bag.

"Okay, Shikamaru and Chouji you'll come with me in my car, and Naruto and Haku you'll go with Kankuro in his car. Gaara and Asai you two will take your bikes," stated Temari as she threw each driver their keys as they walked to their respectable vehicles.

"See ya at school guys!" Naruto screamed out the window as his ride drove down the drive way and toward the school.

"Asai, Gaara just don't get any tickets this time, okay? See you guys there," warned Temari as she followed after Kankuro.

"Ready to go Asai?" Gaara said smirking as he mounted his blood red motorcycle.

"Let's tear this street up," Asai answered smirking as well, revving up the motor on her royal blue motorcycle.

And with that last comment both motorcycles were gone and heading toward their new high school.

The school yard was packed with students they all were in their groups of friends talking about how their weekends went and what not. As a black Ferrari pulls up into the parking lot and takes its usual spot. The girls all sprinted to the car, while two raven haired teenagers stepped out. The taller of the two had longer black hair then the other which reached in between his shoulder blades but it was tied up at the base of his neck, he also had crimson eyes. While the shorter of the two had short hair that framed his face in the front then stuck out in the back, but he had onyx eyes like an endless abyss. You couldn't deny that they were related they almost looked like twins.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" screeched the herd of girls surrounding them.

Both of them ignored the squealing so they were able notice two Citroen C-Metisse drive into the parking lot, one black and one silver.

In the silver one a girl with sandy blond hair stepped out of the driver's door. She had her hair put up in four pigtails and made the girls uniform look inviting, not that either of them thought of her in that way. Two boys got out of the back, one had his hair up in a ponytail, he looked quite lazy, while the other looked kind of chubby and was eating a bag of chips.

In the black Citroen a bulky looking guy with brown hair came out of the driver's seat, he had a smug look on his face. The door to the back seat opened, a boy that looked extremely feminine climbed out he had long brown hair that flowed over his shoulders the only way you could tell it was a guy was from his boy uniform and flat chest. Next climbed out a boy with sun-kissed blond hair that spiked in every direction and bright blue eyes that were as beautiful as any ocean or sky they had ever seen, but his figure for a boy was a tad feminine.

This angelic blond caught Sasuke's attention with in one glance. Itachi at this point though noticed two motorcycles speeding into the parking lot. The roar of their engine's got Sasuke's attention away from the blond boy.

The two motorcycles parked up next to the Citroens, one was red and the other was blue.

A boy with blood red hair hopped off the crimson bike, the tattoo that said 'love' caught their eyes right off the bat, he also had emerald green eyes which were surrounded in a thick layer of eye liner he looked like he hadn't slept in a long time with that much eye liner on. His face though showed absolutely no emotion what so ever.

Then a girl climbed off the royal blue bike, she was gorgeous in most of the guys' opinions. She had long black hair that looked blue just the way the light hit it. Her hair was tied back at the nape of her neck and she wore the boy's uniform that actually showed her every perfect curve. She also had a little eye liner around her mismatched eyes one sapphire and the other was the same shade of emerald as the red head, but her face showed little emotion.

Itachi had a hard time taking his eyes off her. She was just stunning in every way.

The two teens that got off their motorcycles walked over to the group of teens that had just gotten out of the Citroen cars.

"Gaara, Asai you made it……in one piece!" Naruto exclaimed laughing as he jumped onto Asai's back.

The rest of the group started to laugh as Gaara and Asai glared holes at them.

"Whatever. Naruto are you nervous coming to this new school?" questioned Asai while she hooked her arms under Naruto's knees to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

"Kind of, but I'm really excited too."

"That's good." Both Naruto and Asai smiled to each other causing the rest of them to smile to, except Gaara who nodded his head.

'So her name is Asai. She is so beautiful even in the boy's uniform. I'll have to find out more about her,' thought Itachi watching Asai smile at Naruto.

'Oh my god, he is so adorable! I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I don't care. I have to talk to him and then he will be mine, all mine my Naruto,' thought Sasuke as he watched the blond hang off the raven haired girl.

"Okay, so since I'm a third year and I'll be in room 3-C. Kankuro and Haku, you two are of course second years so you'll be in room 2-A. And then, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asai, Gaara, and Naruto, you all are obviously first years and are in room 1-C. So let's go to class before we're all late," and with that last comment from Temari they split up and went to their designated classes.

Once Naruto and the rest of the first years in their group got to their class room door Gaara knocked to let the teacher know they were there.

"Come in," came a muffled reply on the other side of the door, it sounded like the person had something covering his mouth. They opened the door and walked up in front of the teacher, who in fact was wearing a mask over his lower half of his face.

"Hello there I'm Kakashi I'll be your teacher from now on. I'm guessing you guys are the transfer students, so why don't you guys introduce yourselves."

"I'm Nara, Shikamaru."

"My name is Akimichi, Chouji."

Naruto backed up and hid a little behind Asai. "Naruto, its okay, I'm right here for you, alright. You can do it," Asai whispered sweetly and held his hand. Naruto gripped it tighter and stepped out from behind Asai to stand beside her.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki, Naruto," he mumbled with a nervous smile.

"Sabaku, Gaara," he muttered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And I'm Sabaku, Asai."

"Okay, well you guys can sit in the back row seeing as how it is totally empty," Kakashi announced as he flopped down into his chair and grabbed out his little orange book, going straight into his own fantasy land. Shikamaru and the rest of them took their seats. Gaara sat next to the window with Asai next to him, then Naruto on her other side, then Shikamaru, and then Chouji who sat next to the classrooms back door.

Through out the rest of class Kakashi read so the students did whatever they wanted. The girls surrounded Sasuke once again while he was day dreaming about a curtain blond that was now sitting behind him. Gaara was sketching in a notebook, Chouji was eating chips, Shikamaru was fast asleep, and Asai was listening to Naruto as he told her a prank he pulled on Kankuro that morning.

Later on that day during lunch, the group met up under the cherry blossom trees, there was a bench they could seat on and no one was around to bother them. Temari, Kankuro, Haku, and Naruto were sitting on the bench explaining how their classes were so far as the other four just listened in. Chouji and Shikamaru were lying on the grass looking at the clouds. Gaara was leaning against one of the trees while Asai was sitting up in the tree looking down at them.

"So Temari how is your class, since you're alone," Haku asked as he braided his long hair to keep it out of his face.

"It's okay, they're an interesting bunch of kids, but the girls are so damn annoying! All screeching over one guy," Temari darkly said, a vain popped on her forehead.

Gaara and Asai nodded in agreement. "We had to deal with that too, stupid Uchiha. One girl bumped into me as she was chasing him, I almost lost my chips," groaned Chouji as he hugged his bag of chips.

"Seriously, you also have an Uchiha in your class! He barely ever talks, and keeps to himself around the other students. It kind of reminds me of Asai, they'd be perfect together," giggled Temari.

Asai glared holes at Temari and jumped down from her spot in the tree, "Well since you're done discussing who I would be perfect for, we should get to business." This caught everyone's attention, as they turned looking at her giving their undivided attention as she continued.

"Okay, so I had Haku look up and give me the files on everyone in this school. We found out that both Uchiha's are gang leaders, Itachi leads the Akatsuki while Sasuke leads Chidori. The two gangs have a truce between each other. Root found out the hard way that you shouldn't mess with either Chidori or Akatsuki because if you mess with one of them you mess with both. The remaining members of Root either joined Chidori or they went off and joined Sound. We haven't found out any info on Sound yet, but soon we will. Shikamaru you will still think of strategies incase of any attacks. Chouji and Kankuro listen around on gossip about any gang activity. Haku, of course you'll continue looking through files and articles. Temari attempt to make friends with Itachi so later we can get information on Sound that they might have, and Naruto try and be friends with Sasuke. He'll be easier to get info out of."

She didn't expect anything out of gaara other than backing her up.

All nodded their heads in agreement and went off to their classes once the bell rang.

Through out the rest of the day Naruto attempted to talk to Sasuke, only to have Sasuke fan-girls attack him, which ended up having Gaara or Asai scare them away and save Naruto. He succeeded twice, and Naruto was able to find out that Sasuke really wasn't that bad of a guy he was just a bastard on the exterior. Naruto told Sasuke that he was his new friend which made Sasuke extremely happy. He really enjoyed getting to know the blond, but he was pissed when his fan-girls went after him and stopped their time together. By the end of the day Sasuke concluded that he had fallen in love with the blond haired beauty.

Temari on the other hand was having a harder time. Itachi just wouldn't talk to her, though she had a hunch that the only reason he wouldn't talk to her is because he thinks she was another fan-girl.

'Eww, like I would think of him that way! I already have a boyfriend,' thought Temari as she rounded the corner of the hallway, only to bump into Itachi himself.

He tried to walk around her only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi just listen to me for one bloody second! Is the reason you won't even listen to me because you think I'm one of your fan-girls!? Well frankly I don't know what they see in you and I already have a boyfriend that I would never leave, so like hell I'm one of them. I only wanted to be your friend, nothing else. Okay?" Temari exclaimed in frustration.

"Hn," Itachi got his arm free from Temari's grasp and walked off.

In the end Temari didn't get any farther in the friendship toward Itachi.

Once Itachi left Temari he went to his black Ferrari where he met up with Sasuke so they could head home. They sped out of the parking lot and drove silently home.

"I'm going to the base," announced Itachi as he parked in front of the Uchiha mansion.

"Fine, Chidori is having a meeting here anyway," Sasuke commented as he climbed out of the car and closed the door walking toward the mansion.

Itachi didn't answer back, speeding down the road toward the Akatsuki's base. He got to the Akatsuki head quarters and headed straight to the meeting room.

"Guys, guys Itachi is here!" shouted Tobi as he jumped around and ran to get the rest of the members.

"We got it, we got it," muttered Deidara as he walked into the room and hit the orange masked, raven haired, twit.

"Ow!" cried Tobi, rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Calm down Deidara," sighed Sasori, as he put his hand on the pale blue eyed, long blond haired, clay and bomb obsessed boyfriend's shoulder.

Deidara turned around and hugged his red haired, red eyed, puppet loving boyfriend. The rest of the members walked in to the room to meet up with their leader. Zetsu, who has a split persona with black and green hair, Kakuzu, a raven haired money grubber, Hidan, the slicked back white haired religious killer, and Kisame, who resembled a shark, all took their seats around the table in the center of the room. Itachi took the seat at the head of the table to immense the meeting.

"Okay, Kisame give me the update," Itachi declared as he turned his attention to his vice-captain.

"Sound is moving. They went from Suna's underworld back to their own. I heard that very soon they will be heading here, when Orochimaru died they went back home to settle who was the new leader. I'm pretty sure Kabuto is and Kimimaru is the right hand man. Anyway now that they have settled that matter they are coming here to get their revenge. Concluding that Akumu**(1)** has come to Konoha and Sound is coming after them," announced Kisame.

"What!? Akumu is here, in Konoha!?" hollered Deidara, he stood up from his chair making it fall over.

Everyone else was wide eyed and looking at Kisame, even Itachi was shocked at first, but once he thought about it, he remembered all the new students at school.

"Tobi look up files on the new kids that just transferred. The older girls name is Sabaku Temari, go from there," Itachi ordered and Tobi ran off to his computer in the other room.

"Oh I saw them. That one chick with the black hair was smokin' hot!" grinned Hidan until he noticed Itachi glaring at him; he slunk down in his chair.

"I think Itachi has his eye on her," whispered Deidara to Sasori who nodded in agreement.

After sitting around for a few minutes talking about the rest of the new kids, Tobi came running back in, he looked white as a sheet and his eyes were as wide as saucers, his mask long forgotten in the other roomD.

"It took me a while because they had huge firewalls and locks on all of their files, but I was able to pull it down for a few minutes, which was just enough time to print them out. Oh my god, I still can't believe it! The new kids are the gang Akumu," everyone's mouths dropped and went wide eyed as Tobi continued. "Yeah and you know the raven haired chick you were talking about well she's the leader!" At this point even Itachi was a tad shocked.

'I really have to talk to her, that Temari girl will come in handy to get to Asai,' Itachi pondered.

"Interesting, thanks for the information Tobi. Everyone keep quiet about this, no one must find out even Chidori can't find out yet. Understood?"

"Yes," everyone droned.

"Meeting adjourned," Itachi finished getting up and left.

'I'll get her to talk to me to find out why they came here of all places,' thought Itachi climbing into his car and heading home.

**(1) **- Nightmare. i thought it sounded like a cool name.

please review. -smiles sweetly giving puppy dog eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of the naruto characters unfortunately. i own asai though. if i did own the naruto bunch lets just say i have my eye on changing a few things.

**Pairings:** ItaxOC, SasuxNaru, ShikaxTema, ShinoxKiba, GaaxNeji, ChoujixIno, SasoxDei, and maybe a few others.

So i hope you all loved the remake of the first chapter so here you go with the second. Yay! -claps and jumps up and down-

Weeks had passed by for the new students, and nothing eventful had taken place; which brought us to this predicament…

"Itachi is so anti-social! He wouldn't even listen to me." Temari whined.

"Sasuke was a bastard for the most part, but at other times he was sweet and nice to me," smiled Naruto.

"I think Naruto is crushing on the younger Uchiha," Kankuro snickered, Chouji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"No! I-I'm not!" stuttered Naruto, blushing madly.

"Where are Asai and Gaara?" Haku wondered after realizing the two were among the missing.

The front door of the house that they all shared opened Gaara and Asai walked into the room with multiple gashes all over their bodies and their clothes were torn and ripped up. There was blood smeared across most of their bodies.

"Oh my god! Gaara, Asai! What happened to you!?" Naruto screamed, totally forgetting what just happened, and ran up to the two.

"Naruto calm down, we're okay. Some of the lowly members of Sound caught us off guard, so we taught them a lesson," reassured Asai, as Kankuro and Shikamaru put her arms around their shoulders and helped her toward the couch, while Chouji and Haku helped Gaara sit next to her on the couch.

"Sound is coming; they are seeking revenge for Orochimaru. We got rid of the ones we encountered, so we'll have to wait and see what happens," muttered Gaara.

Chouji looked over their wounds, helped, and wrapped them.

"Okay everyone go to bed we'll need our rest for tomorrow especially you two so your wounds can heal faster. We still have school, so off you all go," Temari declared, with that everyone went to their rooms and rested up for any surprising events that might happen.

The next morning everyone was up and ready to go, even Asai was up and already mounting her bike. Everyone got into or onto their transportation and sped off to school.

Like all the days before the girls were already crowding around the Uchiha brothers. Itachi noticed Asai park her motorcycle only a few spots down, he also saw that she had bandages around her hands and arms. This concerned him on how she got them.

Temari headed off to her class as did the others. Through out class it was quite boring, her teacher Ebisu just droned on and on. Finally the lunch bell rang, she would now be able to talk to people she actually knew and liked. On her way out of the classroom she heard her name being called, turning around she saw it was Itachi calling her; she couldn't help but show her surprise.

"What do you want Itachi?" Temari questioned.

"Tell your leader to meet me on the roof during lunch," he whispered into her ear as he walked past her.

Temari sprinted to their meeting place that they had during lunch. She saw that Asai was there along with everyone else leaning against a tree, she ran up to Asai and whispered her the message she received from Itachi. Asai's face didn't show any change but she was quite surprised that Itachi had known who they really were so fast, but also that he wanted to speak with her. So once Temari was done telling her what happened, Asai walked back toward the school to the meeting place; while Temari informed the others.

Once she got to the top floor of the school she opened the door and walked onto the roof. Itachi was leaning against the fence that was along the edge of the building. He pushed himself up off the fence and walked toward her as she closed and locked the door to make sure that no one would interrupt them or hear their conversation.

"I see Temari actually gave you my message. Good," Itachi said, watching Asai lean against the wall next to the door and sit down.

"Itachi what do you want from me?"

"I wanted to see if you knew that Sound is coming for revenge against you and that Kabuto has taken leadership with Kimimaru as second in command."

"I didn't know about Kabuto and Kimimaru, but I do know they are coming. They sent lovely messengers to warn me and my brother of that," Asai sarcastically stated holding up her slender arms for Itachi to see them wrapped up.

"I was wondering how you got hurt, well that concludes my suspicions."

"Anyway, Itachi how did you find out I was the leader of Akumu?"

Asai stood from her spot and looked straight into his crimson eyes. She couldn't seem to look away, but Itachi's voice broke the spell that kept her locked.

"I had Tobi go into Temari's files, but it was locked so he was able to sneak into the files undetected for a few minutes. That little amount of time though allowed him to print out all of your files."

This surprised Asai to no end, no one had ever been able to get into their files even if for a second, let alone a few minutes like this Tobi had done with out them knowing. It was amazing.

"Damn. I'll have to have Haku fix that. Tobi must be a very intelligent computer expert."

"Hn, but he's way too energetic. I don't know where he gets it."

Asai couldn't help but smile Tobi sounded just like Naruto. Itachi was stunned when he saw her smile.

'She looks so beautiful when she smiles,' thought Itachi.

"That reminds me of Naruto, he is just an energetic ball of sun shine, but when it comes to getting down to business, he does it with little to no mistakes. I'm happy to have him around, he makes me feel needed," Asai confessed with a sad look in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

"Tobi keeps everyone at least a tad sane and helps liven Akatsuki up," Itachi commented, he gave a small smile, thinking about the memories they had.

Asai's heart fluttered, Itachi looked god-like when he smiled even if it was small. Just then the bell rang telling them that lunch was over and it was time to go back to class. Asai unlocked the door ready to leave when she felt a hand hold her arm.

"Have your gang meet us at the club Ketsueki**(1)** tonight at eight," Itachi whispered in her ear and then let her go.

Asai walked back to her class only to show up a few minutes late, but since Kakashi was never on time she didn't have to worry about it.

"So what did Itachi want?" Gaara asked once Asai sat in her designated seat.

All of them scooted their chairs over and around Asai's desk to listen to what happened on the roof during lunch.

"Nothing much, he told me that Kabuto is leader and Kimimaru is second in command of Sound…"

Sasuke over heard the new girl Asai say something about the gang Sound, this caught his attention. He kept his ears tuned into their conversation.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked fidgeting in his seat from the news they had just received.

"Itachi told me to have everyone meet him and Akatsuki at Ketsueki at eight," commented Asai in a bored tone.

'What do Itachi and Akatsuki have to do with the new kids? Who are they?' Sasuke thought still listening for anymore information they may have.

"So are we going to meet them?" Chouji questioned before going back to stuffing his face with chips.

"Yeah, I think so," murmured Asai, leaning back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"What a drag…." Shikamaru muttered before leaning onto Asai's desk, falling back asleep.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully again, after the last bell Asai and Gaara walked toward their motorcycles, the rest of them had to go to the other side of the parking lot to get to the cars.

Itachi walked up to Asai and Gaara, "So did you guys decide to come tonight?" he asked.

"Yes we'll meet you all there. Oh yeah, beware of your little brother he's going to bombard you with questions about why you are talking to us," Asai said, whispering the last part into his ear.

Asai mounted her bike, Gaara was already to go and with that they were gone. Itachi sighed he wasn't looking forward to dealing with his brother, but deep inside he just couldn't help feel a tad excited to see Asai tonight. Itachi ignored Sasuke as they climbed into his Ferrari and drove home.

When Asai and Gaara got home she told the others they were going to the Ketsueki at eight. Temari squealed and sprinted upstairs to get ready.

"She really will take hours to get ready," chuckled Kankuro heading upstairs to his room.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets and followed Kankuro upstairs.

Chouji went back into the kitchen to get more chips, Haku followed behind to get his tea, and Naruto also followed behind them to cook some ramen that he had been deprived of all day. They had muttered they would get ready later.

Gaara went to his room with Asai following behind him. Gaara laid down on his bed, Asai fell onto his bed next to him. They both sighed and turned to face one another.

"How are you feeling, are your wounds bothering you?" Asai asked worry laced her questions.

Gaara shook his head negatively, snuggling close to Asai. Asai was the only one that Gaara ever opened up to and showed his true self to. He just didn't trust anyone as much as her, Kankuro and Temari say that it's their twin connection. Gaara hugged Asai around her waist snuggling closer to her it gave him a sense of safety. Asai started to run her fingers through Gaara's silky hair, this made him start to doze off. Finally he fell asleep still clutching onto Asai's shirt, after a few minutes of watching him she fell asleep as well.

Back at the Uchiha mansion Itachi was staring off into space while Sasuke questioned him about Asai and the other new kids and why he was associating with them.

"Itachi what the hell is so special about the transfer students that Akatsuki is meeting with them!?" yelled a frustrated Sasuke to a dazed looking Itachi.

"I was going to tell you later about who they are, but if you are going to be this annoying and god damn noisy then just have Chidori meet us at eight at the Ketsueki. Now go away," sighed Itachi, as a fuming Sasuke stormed out of his older brother's room to call all the members of Chidori to make sure they meet with him tonight.

An hour before eight Asai started to stir from her sleep. She noticed that Gaara was still hugging her waist but was wide awake and watching her.

"Hello sleepy head come to join us back into the land of consciousness," Gaara said smiling and untangling his arms from around her middle.

His smile was only ever seen by Asai. Naruto saw it once but claimed that he was seeing things. Gaara got off the bed and walked over to his closet as Asai sat up on the edge of the bed yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I'll go get dressed for the club now, so I'll be right back," informed Asai as she got up from the bed and walked out of Gaara's room through the connecting door to go to her room.

Once Asai got into her room she stripped out of her clothes and took a quick shower. When she was done she dried off and wrapped a towel around her then headed over to her closet.

After putting on the essential under garments she put on a pair of black skinny jeans which showed her perfect curves, black skater shoes, and a royal blue tank top which was under a black sleeveless hoodie. Along with her usual rings all over her fingers, black wrist bands, and her crystal shard necklace, and earrings, there were three on each lobe and one on her left cartilage. After Asai finished putting her clothes on so she grabbed her brush and walked over to her mirror to comb through her hair. When she finished combing her hair she decided to keep it down instead of putting it back up, she then fixed up her eyeliner. With one last look in the mirror she went back over to Gaara's room to see if he was ready to go.

Asai knocked on the door, after hearing an answer she walked in to find Gaara finishing up with putting on his black skater shoes.

He was wearing hip hugging black jeans that had a few chains hanging off them, a red t-shirt under a black long sleeve hoodie, and his identical crystal shard necklace, along with the usual thick layer of eyeliner around his eyes.

Gaara looked up at Asai and smirked, "We really are opposite twins, just you prove that you obsess over blue while I go for red," Gaara said as he zipped up his hoodie to the middle of his chest.

Asai chuckled and grabbed Gaara's hand leading him down stairs to the others.

Temari was wearing a pair of tight black capris with pink and black checkered flats, a pink corset tank top, and black bracelets on both wrists with a black chocker that had a crystal shard hanging form it. She had a light amount of make up on but the make up she had on it was glittery and shiny.

Kankuro was sporting a dark purple t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt which matched the dark purple face paint, dark blue jeans, black vans, and a crystal shard necklace.

He looked quite bored waiting while Temari jumped around raring to go.

Naruto was wearing a form fitting orange and black stripped t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, orange converse, and black and orange wrist bands on each wrist along with his crystal shard necklace.

Shikamaru had on an olive green sports jacket and shoes, gray jeans, and his own crystal shard necklace.

He yawned as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

Chouji was sporting a brown vest over a mustard yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a brown wrist band that had a yellow strip through it on one wrist while the other had yellow bracelets; he also had a crystal shard necklace.

Haku was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt, black shoes and jeans, and his crystal shard necklace.

The crystal shard necklaces they all had showed the other gangs that they were indeed the real Akumu gang and not some knock off.

"You guys ready to meet Akatsuki? I have a sneaking suspicion that Chidori will also be there," Asai stated which caught everyone's attention to the stairs.

"Can't you move any faster I need to go to the club now! It's calling me!" whined Temari, running up behind Gaara and Asai to push them toward the door.

"She has been like that since she finished getting ready. She's done that to everyone," Haku said.

Kankuro, Naruto, and Chouji nodded in agreement.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath receiving a glare from Temari.

"Whatever. Can we go now, please!?" Temari once again whined.

"Yes let's get going," answered Asai, zipping up her hoodie to her stomach and catching her keys that Gaara tossed to her, then mounting her bike.

"Since we all know how to get there, how about a race?" considered Kankuro, talking to Asai, Gaara, and Temari through his open window.

"You're on!" screamed Temari as she sped off.

Kankuro swore and sped off after her. Asai and Gaara turned to each other smirking.

"You ready to beat them," Asai questioned.

"Back roads?" Gaara asked lifting a non-existent eyebrow.

Asai smirked and with that both sped off through the back roads to Ketsueki.

**(1)** - Blood. i don't know i just thought the japanese sounded fun.

i hope you all like the new chapter.

so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of the naruto characters unfortunately. i own asai though. if i did own the naruto bunch lets just say i have my eye on changing a few things.

**Pairings:** ItaxOC, SasuxNaru, ShikaxTema, ShinoxKiba, GaaxNeji, ChoujixIno, SasoxDei, and maybe a few others.

I hope you all like the third chapter, I wanted to at least put this out before I put this story on hold. Enjoy! :]

* * *

Temari smirked triumphantly seeing Kankuro's car park up beside hers. They were now at Ketsueki, and Temari's team had won over Kankuro's on getting there first. Both groups got out of their cars, Temari bounded over to Kankuro to rub it in his face.

"Jeez it took you guys long enough," complained Asai sarcastically.

"What!? But how!? I was ahead of you guys, even Kankuro was ahead of you! How!?" exclaimed Temari, waving her arms madly in the air.

"Back roads," Gaara and Asai stated in unison while smirking at Temari.

Temari sulked in her imaginary corner, Naruto and Haku went to comfort her.

"Anyways ready to meet Akatsuki and Chidori, guys?" Asai asked, stuffing her hands in her hoodie's pockets.

* * *

All of them nodded their heads and followed her to the front door where they had no trouble getting in since all they had to do was show the man in front the crystal shard, him along with some of the people in the club started to bow to them. Asai and the others walked over to the reserved side of the club where you could look down on the dance floor, and they spotted Akatsuki and Chidori sitting in one of the huge booths. Itachi saw Asai and the rest of Akumu walking toward their booth, so he got up and went to greet them.

"Hello Asai."

"Hey Itachi, nice club," commented Asai as she looked over the different people at the table, all of them were watching her and Itachi.

Itachi started pointing and listing off the people, "Hidan. Kakuzu. Zetsu. Deidara. Sasori. Tobi. Kisame. Otouto tell them who's in your group," Itachi ordered.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned before continuing, "Kiba. Shino. Ten-Ten. Lee. Ino. Sai. Neji. And as you should know I'm Sasuke.

Asai, Haku, Kankuro, and Temari rolled their eyes, Gaara stayed impassive, Chouji was engrossed in his lack of chips, Shikamaru yawned, and Naruto chuckled to himself at what the Akatsuki and Chidori members looked like.

"I guess I'll introduce us. I'm Asai. This is my twin Gaara. My older brother, Kankuro. My best friends, Shikamaru, Haku, Naruto, and Chouji. And my older sister, Temari."

Deidara squealed as he jumped up from his seat and glomped Asai, who was caught off guard, but was able to balance out the extra weight.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy! I finally get to meet the number one gang in the underworld! Akumu, you guys are amazing!"

This caught all the members of Chidori's attention, their jaws hung open and wide eyed.

"What did you just say?" questioned Sasuke who couldn't help but show a little shock through his stotic mask.

"He said that he is happy to meet Akumu. Deidara get off Asai," Sasori sighed.

Deidara shook his head and hugged Asai tighter. Itachi and Gaara noticed she was having a harder time breathing, so Gaara pulled Asai away and Itachi pulled Deidara away to let her get some air. Gaara watched Asai to make sure she was alright.

"Nice one Deidara, you almost killed their leader," Hidan said laughing loudly.

Chidori member's eyes were now twice as wide.

"What!?" they all yelled.

Naruto hid behind Asai as all of Chidori stood up from their seats and kept staring at Asai out of shock and interest.

"So let me get this straight, you're the leader of the most famous gang in the underworld and you guys are here!? In Konoha!?" Kiba questioned, trying to get the information to click in his head.

"Yes. Anything else…..no…. Good," Asai sighed, she really didn't like dealing with people other than the members of Akumu and maybe a few exceptions.

* * *

"Okay well since that is settled, let's go dance!" Temari screamed cheerfully.

Temari grabbed onto Shikamaru's arm, which then grabbed Chouji, and were pulled down toward the dance floor. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Kiba pulled Lee, Neji, and Shino to the dance floor as well. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and asked him if he wanted to come and dance. Sasuke smirked, getting up and followed Naruto. Kankuro and Haku followed the couple whispering something about watching the development of their relationship. Tobi sprinted off toward the dance floor with Sasori and Deidara on his heels. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu went to the bar to see how many drinks they could drink before they got hammered. It was Hidan's idea. Asai and Gaara moved into the booth next to Kisame, Itachi, and Sai.

Sai kept looking at Asai which she ignored, but Gaara noticed and started to get annoyed by it. Kisame talked with Asai while Itachi listened on how they dealt with Root and she told them how Akumu got rid of Orochimaru.

Gaara was getting pissed that Sai was lustfully eyeing Asai. He started glaring at Sai warning him that if he touched her he's dead. Itachi after a while noticed Gaara glaring holes into Sai's skull as he stared at Asai like he was stripping her with his eyes. This was now ticking Itachi off he stared to glare at Sai as well. Sai felt two pairs of eyes glaring at him he turned to look at Gaara and smirked, which only infuriated Gaara more. Then Sai looked toward the person that owned the second pair of eyes glaring at him only to find out it was Itachi. The look on Itachi's face scared Sai so much he got up and left toward the dance floor.

A few minutes later Temari came back and grabbed a hold of Gaara dragging him to dance with her. Gaara signaled Asai a 'Help me!' look which made her chuckle, she mouthed to him to give her at least one dance. He sighed in defeat and followed Temari willingly to the dance floor.

Itachi watched Asai chuckle at Gaara as she watched him attempt to dance with Temari.

Kisame took this time to leave and go to the bar to see how the contest was going between Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu; he also thought it would be interesting to leave those two alone.

Asai leaned back into the booth and sighed, "I feel so bad for Gaara," she commented.

Asai turned to Kisame and Itachi only to find Itachi staring at her, which caused her to lightly blush.

'Get a hold of yourself you never blush!' Asai's thoughts were screaming in her head.

"Why did you guys come to Konoha?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"We had thought about going to the village hidden in the mist but Haku has bad memories so we changed our minds and came here. Also Shikamaru and Chouji have family here and its Naruto's hometown as well," answered Asai, pushing the light pink tint in her face back to the calm collected mask.

"How did you all meet?"

"We met at school. We were all the outcasts that were thought to be dangerous or weird. My siblings and I as well as, Naruto, and Haku don't have parents anymore and people picked on us and gave us pity we didn't want, so we made Akumu. Then we became really close to Shikamaru and Chouji so they join. I'm still baffled though that Shikamaru and Temari are together," Asai said chuckling at the memory of when they told her about them. "Sorry that was a bit off topic," apologized Asai.

"It's fine, so Shikamaru and Temari are together, I never would have guessed."

Asai giggled, "I thought the same thing until I was updated by them," she agreed.

There was an awkward silence between them, they didn't know what else to say in this situation and they were kind of nervous.

"Any couples in Akatsuki?" Asai questioned glancing up toward Itachi.

"Sasori and Deidara. Hidan switches girlfriends every other day," Itachi sighed at the thought of Hidan and how shallow he is, always looking for prettier women.

'Hopeless…' thought Itachi.

"Any others in Akumu?"

"No but I swear one of these days my little Naru and your otouto will get together," Asai commented, but couldn't help but giggle at how cute they would be.

"So how about you, you seeing anyone?" Asai asked.

"No."

"Seriously, well damn, I never would have thought seeing as how many fan-girls you have. I would think after a while you'd find one you fancied," Asai confessed.

Itachi snorted, "I hate those annoying banshees. They only want me for my looks, money, and power. What about you?"

Asai sighed realizing Itachi was speaking the truth fan-girls even fan-boys were like that, "No I don't have anyone, for the same reasons as you."

Itachi was dying to ask if she liked anyone but he had two reasons why not to ask, one if she liked another man he wouldn't be able to handle it and also being an Uchiha he wouldn't dare ask.

"So do you like anyone?" Asai asked plainly.

Itachi stiffened which luckily wasn't noticed by Asai, he was trying to figure out how to answer her question, but accidentally blurted out, which was very un-Uchiha like, "Yeah, a girl I met recently."

He couldn't believe he just said that, mentally hitting himself on the head.

Asai mouthed an 'oh', some how that news depressed her.

'I think I'm starting to fall for Itachi and I've only known him about a month!' thought Asai.

Itachi's voice caught Asai's attention away from the rambling going on in her head, "Do you like anyone?" he questioned, not believing that he actually just asked that.

Asai blushed a little, but answered, "Yeah I do actually. He's the only person other then my friends in Akumu that I feel I can be open to. I'm also able to be myself with him, in Akumu I have to take care of everything so I have to be mature, but when I'm around him I act however I feel like acting."

She had a small smile spread across her face, looking down and her hands thinking of how being with Itachi was enlightening.

Itachi gritted his teeth and clench his fist, slouching down in his chair. He couldn't help but feel possessive and jealous hearing that she liked someone.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Asai asked worry laced in her tone.

"Nothing…" he answered looking away from Asai toward the dance floor.

Asai pondered on why Itachi seemed a little depressed once she had told him that she had the hots for someone, that someone being himself, even if he didn't know it.

'Is he sad and/or jealous that I like someone? …Wait does that means he likes me?' Asai couldn't stop analyzing the situation.

"This person you like, what does she look like?" Asai asked she had to know if he liked her and this would give her clues to if it was.

Itachi wondered if he should tell her since she was one of a kind and if you described her it was obvious. He didn't have much to lose so he answered, "She has bluish raven hair. A body any women would kill for and the prettiest eyes… even if they are mismatched."

That last remark confirmed her suspicions, Itachi did like her.

Asai couldn't help but grin, "You want to know what the person I like looks like?" she asked trying to hide her giggles; she couldn't wait to see his expression when he put two and two together.

Itachi nodded, he decided that once he found out what the person looked like he would hunt him down.

"Well he has raven hair as well, but it's kind of long for a guy so he ties it back. His body is very well built, just muscular enough. And he has the prettiest crimson eyes I've ever seen."

Itachi was shocked that description was of him. He was so happy that he was the one Asai really liked, although he never showed any emotion in his face.

"You would think that someone would show at least a little emotion when a girl just confessed that she loved…" she never got to finish her sentence since Itachi took that moment to lock lips with her.

Asai at first was surprised, her eyes went wide then fluttered closed. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up close to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. Soon she felt a tongue brush across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which after a second or two of hesitation she gave. Itachi savored the flavor that was Asai, playfully battling with her over dominance which obviously he won. After a few more minutes they separated leaving a thin silver trail between each other, Itachi lightly kissed her, then watched her catch her breath.

"Asai will you be mine?" Itachi asked.

Asai looked up and blushed before answering, "I am yours."

The new couple starred into each others eyes and smiled softly. Itachi pulled Asai onto his lap keeping his arm securely around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

* * *

A half hour later Kankuro and Haku came back chuckling to themselves about how Gaara looked when some girls and even some guys started dancing up against him. They turned toward the booth to sit down, to see Asai asleep on Itachi's lap leaning back into his chest, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his head nuzzled into the crook of her neck slightly asleep.

Haku and Kankuro softly smiled at the sight, they were happy that Asai finally found someone that was there for her and she got to do something for herself. She always made sure that the rest of Akumu was happy instead of her own happiness. They slid into the booth and started chatting softly, but they couldn't resist looking at the couple every few minutes.

Soon Kisame came back laughing loudly which earned him a glare from both Kankuro and Haku. Kisame looked over to Itachi who was now awake and giving him his own death glare, which Kisame just gave a toothy grin in return. Sitting down in the booth on the other side of Itachi as Kankuro and Haku, he looked down at Asai who was now snuggling into Itachi as he brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled softly down at her. Kisame was happy that Itachi had finally found someone to care for and be happy with.

"Asai must be tired," inquired Kisame, chuckling under his breath, watching the girl sleep soundly on Itachi's lap.

'Seriously how can that girl sleep here!? The music is so loud,' thought Kisame.

"Well she hasn't slept for the past few days, so no wonder she's tired. I think the first time she actually had a descent nap was right before we came here, but even that was only for a couple hours," informed Kankuro staring down at his younger sister sadly.

"Why hasn't she been sleeping?" asked Itachi looking up from watching Asai.

"Asai is always busy making sure Akumu is hidden and that everyone is happy and comfortable. So she stays up all night to see if any of us are in danger and if Sound is coming any closer. We all hate her doing this alone, we really want to help out, but she always says that as long as we're happy that is help enough. I think out of all of us Gaara takes it the worst he can't stand seeing her do this to herself. She needs to think about herself sometimes or her body won't be able to hold up very long," Haku replied shaking his head sadly.

Itachi looked down once again at Asai; he couldn't believe she would go that far for her friends enough that she wouldn't sleep. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, he decided from that moment on that he would make sure she had nothing to worry about and was happy to her hearts content.

Asai's eyes blinked open, sitting up in Itachi's lap she rubbed her eyes and looked over to see Kankuro and Haku sitting there.

"Hi guys, how was dancing? Anything interesting going on?" asked Asai who was now totally awake.

"Other then girls and boys dancing on Gaara," Kankuro and Haku said snickering to themselves again.

Asai couldn't help but laugh at the image of her brother going crazy with all the people dancing against him.

She got off of Itachi's lap climbing over the table, and looked over the banister to see Gaara fuming while some girls and guys were grinding up against him. Asai started laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. Gaara felt like someone was staring and laughing at him, he looked up to where the booth they sat in was, only to see Asai watching and laughing hysterically at him.

Steam could almost be seen coming out of his ears, he glared up at Asai but that only made her laugh more. Gaara moved around the people dancing on him and went back up to the booth.

Asai looked up, still chuckling while trying to catch her breath to see Gaara standing over her glaring with a killer intent aimed straight at her. Sweat dropped throughout the group, Asai stopped laughing and patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"Sorry, it was just so funny," Asai breathed still chuckling under her breath.

Gaara glared harder which ended up being ignored while Asai went back over to the booth and sat down next to Itachi, who wrapped his arm around her waist. Gaara noticing Itachi's arm started glaring daggers at him, not trusting people that they have only known for a little bit that close to his twin.

* * *

The rest of the night went by smoothly; Naruto and Sasuke hooked up just like Asai had said. Chouji was able to get Ino's number after dancing with her throughout the night. Gaara watched Itachi closely around his sister, while he had a feeling that someone was watching him with undressing eyes. Zetsu ended up winning the drinking contest, and everyone became good friends and had a blast.

Unbeknownst to any of them Sound was a lot closer then they thought and ready to pounce in dew time.

* * *

I hope to see you all soon. :) please review it would really make me happy XD even if its just a few word whether flames or comments.


	4. AN

Author's Note:

Sorry peps I'm gonna put this story on hold for a little bit b/c I have other stories I plan on writing, and I kinda have a little bit of writer's block. I will be back just gotta organize a couple stuff. Pce but I'll cya soon. ^^


End file.
